All I Want Is You
by racquelli motzerelli
Summary: Kyoya was never the lovey dovey type, but with their relationship on the line, can he convince Renge he loves her? Not angst! KxR, Please R&R!


**Dsiclaimer: If it was mine, don't you think they would've had a happily ever after?**

**Hey guys! It's me again. Net was slow so I made this up out of boredom! Completely un-edited, un-betaed, un-everything!**

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p>It was 10 in the evening on a Monday when Kyoya Ootori went home from another hectic day at work. He went home to what, on the outside, seemed like a warm house, but in truth, was as cold as it was deserted.<p>

Kyoya sighed. He went to the kitchen, expecting to find a meal (albeit cold and funny tasting) personally made by his girlfriend who practically lived there, but instead he was met with an empty table. He checked his voice mail, expecting a message from Renge saying goodnight, or (like the ones he had been receiving all week) a message filled with screams about how he was never there anymore, instead he had no messages.

Forgetting about dinner, he rubbed his temples and went for his bedroom. He half expected Renge to come out from the closet to surprise him, or to be asleep with tear marks on her face, but instead found his room exactly as it was when he left it this morning: clean and lonely.

Frustrated, Kyoya threw his jacket and lied down on the bed, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, remembering what happened last night.

_Flashback _

"_I just can't take it anymore!" Renge said all of the sudden, surprising Kyoya, making him choke on the water he was drinking._

"_What's wrong?" He asked once he was recovered from coughing._

"_You! You…" She started tearing up. "You know what? I'm tired of explaining everything to you. Figure it out on your own this time!" _

_And with that, Renge Houshakuji took her jacket, bag and keys and walked out of Kyoya's house and life._

_End Flashback_

Kyoya sighed upon remembering the events last night. He knew exactly what Renge meant.

The past few weeks, he had been so caught up in this new contract Ootori Enterprises was making. As the CEO, he had to work twice as much as his subordinates, resulting in him coming home late everyday, cancelling dates, forgetting events, and disappearing from Renge's life.

_Last week_

_Flashback_

_Kyoya arrived home, as was his usual time lately, at 10 hungry and tired. All he wanted to do was eat dinner, hop into bed and cuddle with Renge. Imagine his surprise when he saw his girlfriend in a not-so-cuddly mood. _

"_What on earth took you so long?" Renge demanded, putting her hands on her hips._

"_Work," Kyoya said, sitting down and beginning to fill his plate up with food. _

"_That's all you have to say? 'Work'?" Renge nagged. "I have been slaving up for this ONE meal with you and you arrive late, you don't even notice my hard work and all you have to say is 'WORK'?"_

"_What are you on about, Renge?" The Shadow King snapped. "Yes, 'work'! Because I actually do my job as an heir rather than cook stupid, funny tasting so called meals like you and nag about everything—" Kyoya was instantly stopped by Renge's hand coming in contact with his cheek. Kyoya stared wide-eyed at his girlfriend. Renge was shaking uncontrollably with tears in her eyes._

"_That's all I am to you?" Renge whispered, slowly picking up her things. "All I am is a nag who cooks unedible food.." Kyoya sighed and went to reach for her._

"_Renge.." But Renge moved away from him. _

"_You know what, Kyoya?" Renge looked at him. "You're right. I'm so sorry for nagging you. You've had a rough day." Renge wiped her tears and smiled at him shakily. She walked towards the front door and opened it._

"_Happy anniversary." She said, looking back at him, and left._

_End Flashback_

Kyoya frowned at the memory. He totally forgot about their anniversary. He had everything prepared before the new contract came. He sat up, opened his drawer and took out a small Tiffany & Co. box. He had originally planned to surprise her with his proposal, and he was sure she'd say yes, but neither of them expected this.

Kyoya sighed and closed his eyes.

_Saturday_

_Flashback_

_Kyoya arrived at his house expecting Renge to scream at him again, but he was met with silence. He walked from the kitchen to the bedroom, but she was nowhere in sight. Kyoya turned on his voicemail and check for one by Renge. He found it immediately._

"_Kyoya. Umm..it's Renge," the machine started. Kyoya lied down on his bed listening to her voice. Boy, was he tired._

"_I just called to say that I'll be going there tomorrow and cooking dinner." He smiled and closed his eyes. He was slowly drifting off…_

"_I wanted to make you one last dinner before I walk out of your life completely. I just…I can't take it anymore! You're never there anymore.." She was crying now. All Kyoya heard was muffled sounds as he lost his consciousness._

"_You were never the lovey dovey type, I know that! But now, you're more aloof than you were when I first came to Japan.. You don't even kiss me anymore, or give me one of your small smiles or whisper in my ear..You..you're not the Kyoya I fell in love with." _

_She was full blown crying now. _

_He was full blown asleep._

"_I..I still love you, Kyoya! I do! So, I'm giving you one last chance. Tomorrow, if you tell me you don't want me to leave, I won't but if you act like nothing happened then…I'll get your point."_

"_Kyoya, please fight for me. I love you. Good night."_

_BEEEP_

_Kyoya never heard a thing._

_End Flashback_

Kyoya immediately sat up from the bed with this recollection. Could it be that that wasn't a dream? He immediately ran for the voice machine and checked history. He listened to her voice mail again and again until he could feel that slimy feeling in his gut. Fear.

She couldn't leave, can she? Kyoya ran towards Renge's area in his closet.

Empty.

Her shoe rack.

Empty.

The vanity corner she made.

Empty.

Her toothbrush in his bathroom.

Gone.

Kyoya slid to the floor and put his head between his legs.

All her bags last night, when she left him. That was all her stuff? Inside those Luis Vuittons and Chanels were their relationship, her whole being in his life, and now not a single stitch was left.

Kyoya shakily got up and slowly walked out the door to his car. He turned on the engine and drove.

_You were never the lovey dovey type, I know that!_

Of course he was never lovey dovey! He was the cool and collected Shadow King, the CEO of Ootori Enterprises, how can he be lovey dovey? But in a way, he still always showed Renge he loved her.

In the mornings when he'd be awake and she'd bury her head between his neck and shoulder, he'd trace her spine with his finger. Again and again he'd do that while staring at the sun through his windows. He'd feel her smile on his skin and he'd hear her good morning giggle.

When it was time for them to go their separate ways- he to work and her to wherever she wanted to go- he'd open the door for her and she'd wait outside until he is finished giving his last instructions to Aya, his maid, and hold his hand the entire time. They'd walk down the yard together and he'd kiss her cheek and whisper a soft "Goodbye" before letting go of her hand.

When she'd say 'I love you', he'd never say it back but she knew he did. He would look at her eyes and give her that small smile Renge so loved to call "My Smile" and he would go back to whatever it was he was doing.

_But now, you're more aloof than you were when I first came to Japan.._

Thinking back, Kyoya realized she was right. In the mornings, when Renge would bury her head between his neck and shoulders, he'd slowly slide away from her and take a bath. When it was time for them to go their separate ways, he'd hurriedly say "Goodbye" and leave, and the last time she said "I love you", he had been too unconscious to notice.

Kyoya looked up and saw that he unknowingly drove all the way to Renge's house. He stopped the car, put his ring in his pocket and rang the doorbell. He heard Renge calling off her maid and walking towards the door and when it opened, it showed Renge with dark circles under her eyes and nose red from crying.

"Kyoya?" She whispered and blinked three times before realizing it really was him. "What are you soing here? Yo—"

"I know. Just let me talk," he said hurriedly.

"Fine, 1 minute."

"Renge," he started and held on to her hand, surprising the both of them with his boldness. "I have been very awful to you—"

"Damn right you were.."

"As I was saying," Kyoya frowned and blushed. "I know I haven't done anything to deserve you but I..er.." Renge looked at his expectantly. "I lo-lo.." he choked on his own saliva. "I..I.."

"You what?"

"I..I care for you..very much," he said lamely. "You are the best thing that has happened in my life, Renge." He said sincerely. Renge looked like she was about to cry. "I can't tell you how much I regret my actions towards you," he brushed a tear from her cheek. "And if you let me, I want to make it up to you.." he slowly got down on one knee.

"Kyoya?" She screamed. Now all the maids and neighbors were peering out of the windows, looking at them.

"I've never been the lovey dovey type, and I'm sorry," Kyoya whispered. "But you take me the way I am and as a reward, I shun you completely. I know I can never be the ideal boyfriend or fiancé or husband you have but I promise.." he took the ring and slipped it on her finger. "I promise to be the Kyoya you fell in love with." He stood up and looked at her eyes so full of uncertainty.

"I'll make you the happiest woman in the world, Renge," he said. "Say what you want and it's yours."

"What if all I want is you?" She asked. Kyoya hugged her and whispered to her ear.

"You can't have what is already yours, Renge."

And with that, Kyoya Ootori had won his ex-girlfriend-now-fiance over. She laughed and cried and kissed him. In the background people were cheering and screaming.

Kyoya was never the lovey dovey type, but with everybody watching him and Renge kissed, he had no care in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it! I hope Kyo wasn't OOC. Please review and tell me what you think about my spur of the moment fic?<strong>

**-rm**


End file.
